In the current information age, it has often been discussed that proliferation of information technology (IT) can lead to more convenience, efficiency, productivity, enjoyment, etc., in life. The extensive use and development of IT facilities in work environments and home environments has concomitantly been accompanied by increasing numbers of application software and other information or data sources (hereinafter “applications” or “application”). Such applications may be installed natively, or more popularly, provided through a network (such as a local area network, a wide area network, an intranet, the web, etc.) as a service. For example, SaaS (Software as a Service) is the term used to refer to a popular mode of supplying software applications through the Web. Further, other content or data may be supplied via the Web as a service using SOA (Service-Oriented Architecture).
While many such applications or Web services are currently available, data and information from disparate applications (or Web services or other sources) are not always, and moreover typically are not, supplied in the same format. Further, in many instances, various heterogeneous software applications may be used in a specific context, and such heterogeneity makes it difficult for conventional systems to automate a workflow process in the context.
In a conventional system, a user typically needs to login to each of a plurality of applications. Keeping track of the login information can be a burden for the user, and may pose a security risk, particularly when the user takes short cuts, against best practices, to manage such login information.
While IT tools and facilities can allow one to accomplish more even while remaining at one location, the current trend in our society, as facilitated by assorted new and/or improved technologies and modes of transportation, is for higher levels of mobility. Thus, many people often find themselves traveling on business trips away from the office, although the frequency of such trips of course varies from one person to another person. For those who need to travel often, it would be appreciated that coordination of travel plans and accompanying schedule information is typically a time-consuming, but necessary, part of planning. Further, there is a need, at least in a travel-for-business or travel-for-work context, to keep track of expenses during business trips, in order to report such expenses ultimately (for reimbursement and/or tax purposes).
A typical user may invoke various applications to compile the information and/or data relevant to a business trip. For example, separate trip planning, scheduler and expense reporting applications may be utilized for a business trip.